Pokemon: Champions
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: Reboot: At the age of ten, a trainer is given a pokemon and is able to go on a journey. Join Nite, Dusk and Gleam as the three start in the region of Johto, ranging from dangerous exploration to intense battles as a new generation enter the Pokemon world.


**OK, TAKE TWO! Hello, fellow readers! It's been awhile since I came here. For those who seen my previous story, you noticed how... bad my previous attempt was. After some time thinking and more time working on my writing, I feel like I can at least give you a better start than last time. So, hope you guys enjoy this one. Let's get started!**

 **Prologue: New Winds**

A alarm blared from a digital clock in a bedroom as a young boy slept in his bed, rolling a bit away from the sound in response. The room being neat, aside from a few toys he had in the middle of the floor. The pokemon toys that were on the floor consisted of three fire types, two water types, and a grass type. After a few seconds, he rolled back and reaches his hand out to hit the snooze button. He raised his head from under his blanket, looking at the time with his green eyes. It was blurry at first before the numbers showed nine-o-clock.

"Nine? It's so early..." The boy mutters as he scratches his head at this, making his blue hair messier than before.

Suddenly, another boy with red hair entered his room in a hurry and runs to his bedside. "Wake up, bro! Today's the day!" The other boy said as he shook his brother like crazy, getting rid of any drowsiness left.

"OK, OK. I'm up..." The blue-haired boy sat up and pushed off his brother.

"Wake up, you two! Today's the day!" Their mother called up to them from downstairs, the red-haired boy named Dusk walking a bit closer before answering. "Just did! We'll be down in a sec!"

"You mind telling me why-" The blue-haired boy called Nite was cut off by his brother, who was picking up the toys. "Adventure day, get on your shoes!"

Nite realized that like a headbutt to his face, "Oh, darn it!" He threw off his blanket and got up to his feet as Dusk puts the toys in a chest near the door.

Dusk went back to his room to get his stuff as Nite started changing his clothes.

 _How did I let today slip my mind?_ He thought to himself.

A few minutes pass by before he finished changing as he places his cap on his head, staring at himself in a full length mirror.

The cap was blue with white on the front that has a blue X symbol going across it, matching with a blue lightweight zipped-up jacket that has the sleeves rolled up to the elbows going over a black short-sleeved shirt, blue fingerless gloves, blue pants with a black belt that has a silver buckle, and white sneakers with black laces.

He lets out a small smile at his look before hearing a knock on the door, seeing Dusk fully clothed in his own attire.

He wore a red sleeveless unzipped hoodie with the hood being white that has a red Y symbol forming around it, a white short-sleeved shirt under it, red gloves, red cargo shorts that go below the knees and has a brown belt with a gold buckle, and black high top converse shoes with white laces.

"It's official," Dusk started as he walks over to him, then looks in the mirror. "I look better."

Nite looked at the mirror again, seeing themselves side-by-side. The two had green eyes, but Nite had mid-length blue hair with the bangs swept to the right while Dusk had short unkempt red hair with the bangs reaching slightly above his eyebrows. Another difference is that Dusk had peach skin while Nite only had a slight tan.

"I must be out of view then." Nite shot back with a smirk, which Dusk responded with a playful pat on the shoulder. "I'm joking. Come on, Mom's waiting."

The two went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, where their mom was finishing their breakfast.

The mom was in her late twenties and had dark blue hair that reached her shoulders tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a orange collared short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, black wristbands, and brown shoes.

"There you are. What held ya up?" Their mom asked.

"He forgot, somehow." Dusk answered nonchalantly as he took a seat at the table in the next room.

Their mom looked at Nite, raising an eyebrow before he answered. "In my defense, my excitement may have made my memory a bit fuzzy."

"You couldn't sleep until midnight!" Dusk recalled.

"OK, OK. I'll let that slide." Their mom said as she gently pushed Nite into the dining room for him to take a seat as well.

Once the two were seated, a Raichu walked around the corner from the living room to greet them. She let out a kind cry as she approached the two.

"Hey, Raichu. How've you been?" Nite asked, which Raichu responded cheerfully.

Their mom then entered and placed their breakfast on the table in front of them, "OK. Enjoy, you two. I gotta check on something real quick."

"Thanks, Mom!" The boys said, making her smile before leaving the room. "Come on, Raichu." The pokemon complied and followed her.

She left by heading out the front door with Raichu to the pokemon lab.

* * *

The winds blew gently through their small town of New Bark, only having a few houses that were powered by windmills. As she walks to the lab, she hears a familiar roar as a Charizard flew down and landed near the lab's entrance. A man got off its back and sees her, letting out a smile.

The man was recently turned thirty and had short dark red hair, green eyes, and peach skin. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt with a necklace that has a colorful stone, green cargo pants and black boots.

"I was actually expecting you showing up last minute, Cayden." She greeted with.

"Hey, when I heard the news, I got here as fast as I can." The man, known as Cayden, defended himself. "Give me a break, Lynne."

Her Raichu went over to greet Charizard as Lynne chuckled, "You flew all the way from Kanto?"

"Yeah, it's just next door. And Charizard doesn't want to miss this," He then looks over to Charizard. "Ain't that right, kid?"

Charizard lets out a roar of excitement as his answer, "He's excited." Cayden simply said.

"I can hear that." Lynne agreed.

"So, I'm guessing the professor is caught up in his research?" He guessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lynne then looks around, "I wonder where Ellie and Gleam are."

"Oh yeah, she said she was gonna be here." Cayden remembered.

* * *

Speaking of their friend Ellie, she's helping her daughter get ready for her adventure.

Ellie is also in her late twenties and has dark green curly hair that reached her neck, amber eyes, and pale skin. She wore a teal t-shirt, a white skirt that reached her knees and brown shoes.

Her daughter named Gleam resembled her mother, also having green hair that reached her neck and her bangs swept to her left, amber eyes and pale skin. After a really long dressing session, they finally decided on her outfit. She currently wears a zipped-up green vest with an upturned collar over a gray long-sleeved shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, green gloves, green shorts that reaches just above her knees and has a violet belt that has a bronze buckle, and brown high ankle shoes with gray laces.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Ellie commented.

"I was thinking more towards cool, actually." Gleam corrected.

A Poochyena barked as she walked over, leading to Gleam petting her head. "Glad you agree, Poochyena."

"Whichever you like, I've waited to see you grow up to experience what I've seen!" Ellie said, excitement in her voice and body language.

"All those stories you told inspired me to also want to travel-" Gleam brought up, only to be interrupted by her mom as she gasped.

"Oh no! We're supposed to meet them at the lab!" Ellie then grabbed Gleam by the arm and ran out the door with her in tow, leaving Poochyena confused for a moment before she went after them.

* * *

"Come on, bro! Keep up!" Dusk taunted as he ran out the door and to the lab with Nite right behind him. The two boys are now wearing their backpacks, Nite with a green one-strap that goes over his right shoulder and Dusk has a orange one suited for hiking.

The two didn't take long to arrive at the entrance with their friend Gleam and her mom showing up at the same time. The boys were surprised to see their dad there and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey there, guys! I see you're ecstatic getting pokemon, right?" Cayden asked.

"Yeah, man!" Dusk answered instantly. "I already got my starter in mind!"

Poochyena showed up, then upon seeing Raichu and Charizard, greets the two as Ellie spoke up. "Hey, sorry about that. Got caught up with a fashion show."

"Wow, that's the same reason you were late last time." Lynne recalled.

"Then again, she joined in any contest we saw." Cayden added.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure she has suitable traveling clothes." Ellie defended herself.

Gleam sees Nite and Dusk now interacting with the pokemon and went to greet them, "Hey, guys."

"Gleam, there ya are!" Dusk said. "Like the new look."

"Ya think so?" Gleam was glad the hard work paid off in this case.

"Yeah. Don't you agree?" Dusk nudged Nite with his elbow to make sure he was paying attention.

"Oh. Uh, you look great." Nite was a bit caught off guard at the sudden question.

"Great! I mean, good." Gleam had a hint of pink on her cheeks before they heard the door open.

The door opened to show the professor's assistant walking out, "I was wondering what was all the noise. Sorry to keep you waiting. The professor-"

"Got caught up in something new?" Cayden finished for him.

"Pretty much. Follow me." The assistant lead the way as the six entered the lab, leaving their pokemon outside to themselves.

* * *

The group saw papers scattered about as they saw the professor typing away on his computer, "Professor, the trainers are here!" The assistant called out.

"Oh yes, welcome! Give me just a moment!" The professor then started typing faster for a moment before finishing.

The younger trio were able to get a better look at the professor's appearance. He wore a pair of half-circle glasses over his brown eyes that matched his short brown hair, along with peach skin. He wore a white lab coat over a blue collared shirt, green pants with a black belt that has a silver buckle, and brown shoes.

He turns around to see the group and recognizes the adults, "It's been awhile since I've seen you three together."

"Been traveling around a lot more." Cayden briefly explained. "But, we're not here to catch up. The kids have a special day today."

"Please tell me you have them this time." Lynne said to herself.

"Don't worry, miss. I double checked this morning." The assistant reassured.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Professor Elm. I study pokemon abilities and evolutionary methods. As you can see, I work day in and day out to make sure that we learn all that there is to know about pokemon and the mysteries surrounding them! Further-" The professor was cut off by his assistant, who cleared his throat.

"Sir, I apologize for my rudeness, but it's best to continue to what they came for." The assistant reminded.

"Ah, yes. O-Of course." Professor Elm went to a nearby table that currently had three poke balls on them. He picks up one of them and holds out his hand to give them a better look.

"As I'm sure you know, this is known as a poke ball. These devices are able to catch wild pokemon, making it easier to not only store them, but carry them for traveling purposes. They can change their size as well for easier transportation, allowing us to place them on our belts or in our pockets." Professor Elm explained.

"Now, this poke ball contains..." He then tosses it into the air, the ball opening to release a white stream of light that hits the floor to form a small figure before fading. The poke ball closes and lands back in the professor's hand as it reveals a pokemon that is blue in color. One trait that stood out immediately was his rather large jaw as he looks around with his red eyes.

"This is known as a Totodile, a water type pokemon." Immediately after mentioning water, Dusk was hopping in excitement.

"Water type!? Sweet!" His hops were being copied as Totodile sees it and hops around.

"Have you chosen yours already?" Professor Elm asked.

"Yes, sir! The three of us decided what types we obtain after much consideration." Dusk explained.

"And much disagreement..." Nite mentioned offhandedly.

"That's good to hear." The professor then handed Dusk the poke ball, which made him overjoyed now.

"All right! You're my partner now, Totodile!" The pokemon jumped up at him, biting down on his head. "Owowowow!"

"Oh wow! Looks like he really likes you." Ellie pointed.

"Really? I like you too, Totodile." Dusk said, which Totodile moved his limbs in excitement.

"Now, the next pokemon we have is..." Professor Elm tosses up another poke ball in the air to bring out another pokemon. The poke ball landed in his hand as the second pokemon was pale green in color. She had a large leaf on the top of his head, almost hitting the floor behind her as she looked up at the trio with her red eyes.

"This is Chikorita, a grass type pokemon." Gleam let out a little squeak as she crouched down. "Aww, she's so cute!"

Chikorita smiled at her as the professor spoke, "I'm guessing you chosen grass?"

Gleam stood up as she answered, "Yes, sir."

The professor handed her the ball before Chikorita went up to her legs, rubbing against them in affection. Gleam petted her as the professor picked up the last poke ball.

"Last but not least, we have..." He tosses up the poke ball to bring out the last pokemon, the ball landing in his hand before revealing the small figure. Its eyes were closed, but it didn't stop it from looking around as the trio sees his bluish fur on top that has four red spots on his back with a milky-colored underside.

"Cyndaquil, the fire type pokemon." Nite looks at the pokemon in curiosity as the professor handed him the poke ball. "Take care of these pokemon. It's been proven that they can reach their full potential with the right trainers."

Nite took the ball as Cyndaquil walked over to him, letting out a kind cry. He petted him as Ellie spoke out loud to Cayden and Lynne.

"Oh, this is beautiful! It brings a tear to my eye..." She proves it by putting her finger against her right eye to get rid of a tear.

"You're telling me." Cayden agreed as he blinked a few times to hold down his.

Lynne only smiled at the trio, tears going down her face as she does.

* * *

The group exited out the door of the lab, after the professor gave them his number, to find Poochyena and Raichu playing tag while Charizard was waking up from a nap. They introduced the starters to the pokemon, which they got along pretty well for a first impression.

Once they did that, they walk to where Route 29 was before Ellie stopped suddenly.

"Oh! I forgot!" She then sprinted back to her house, leaving the others confused. They waited for a few seconds before she came back out, holding a violet backpack as she approached the group.

"You'll need her gear." She handed Gleam the backpack, which she took and put on her back. "Thanks, Mom." Gleam said.

"Everyone got everything?" Lynne asked, which the younger trio answered yes. "Great. Now remember, feel free to visit if you start to feel homesick. You're never not welcomed here."

"That's true." Cayden then stood in front of the three, arms crossed over his chest. "Now, I'm not sure what you want out of this journey. Do you have a goal to accomplish?"

"You know those legendaries people talk about?" Dusk was the first one to answer that question. "Well, I'm gonna prove that they're real by catching one of them!"

"That's quite the claim. Can't wait to see what you'll catch." Cayden encouraged.

"And I'll be challenging all the Pokemon Leagues. I'm gonna beat the best of the best to prove who's the strongest." Nite explained.

"A World Champion? Wow, I'll be waiting for the day." Cayden smiled at that as he placed his hand on Nite's shoulder.

"What about you, Gleam?" Ellie asked her.

"Well, I was gonna say before that the stories you told me has always made me want to see the world beyond. Not really as big as those two, but it's a start." Gleam explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head soon after.

Ellie chuckled at that as she hugged Gleam. "I can agree with that. I just traveled around, honestly. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."

The two hugged each other as Cayden and Lynne hugged the boys. Moments passed before the hugs stopped, the parents stepping back to their pokemon waved them bye. Once the three were at a far enough distance, Lynne looks at Cayden.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"Oh you know, just doing some exploring around the region." Cayden answered.

Ellie was curious at that, "Where did ya explore?"

"Well, we got some catching up to do now." Cayden pointed out.

As the three spoke, the young trio started walking out to Route 29, starting their journey of the Johto region.

 **AND DONE! All right, so what have I changed from my previous story?**

 **1\. I changed the starting region to Johto instead of Kanto, since I'm more familiar with the region itself. I grew up playing Gen 2, so I figured to start where I did.**

 **2\. I gave them the regular starters because yes. It's a standard that I'm sticking with and be having fun switching up later.**

 **3\. I made the main characters the starting age instead of 16 like previously. I did that to do an experiment that wasn't gonna work anyways.**

 **4\. Not only that, I added traveling companions this time:**

 **Dusk, Nite's confident brother and Gleam, their next door neighbor.**

 **5\. I gave them clearer goals than last time:**

 **Nite had the same as last time, being a champion. But, he wants to take on all the champions of the Pokemon World to beat the best of the best. Not the most original, but I want to keep the badges in this story.**

 **Dusk wants to see the legends of the world and catching them to prove his stories. This will help to have an interesting angle from his perspective since he's not really into the leagues like his brother.**

 **Gleam doesn't dream that big, so she just wants to travel the world and experience what it has to offer.**

 **6\. The parents have more of a history in this one:**

 **Lynne: Nite's and Dusk's mother. After the end of their journey, her and Cayden got together and settled down in Johto after moving from their hometown of Kanto. She used to be a substitute gym leader before stepping down.**

 **Cayden: Nite's and Dusk's father. Same with Lynne, decided to settle down with her and moved to Johto. Despite that, he still goes traveling and keeps in touch with her and his sons. Only on special occasions, he comes home in person. The rest of the time, he contacts with messages and calls. For some strange reason, he doesn't really say what he does when he's gone.**

 **Ellie: Gleam's mother. A friend of theirs that joined in on the journey when they entered Johto for the first time. As someone who wasn't really into battling like the other two, she just stuck around to have someone to talk to. As someone who wants to experience anything, she has done stuff from contests to even being a star in Pokestar Studios. Unfortunately, the father disappeared one day and was concerned to this day where he went while keeping Gleam in the dark.**

 **7\. The previous story was set in the main game universe. This story will have elements from the games and the anime, kinda like a hybrid. You'll see what I mean.**

 **So, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've only did this since I did promise a reboot, so here you go. I'm currently working on another story right now, so don't expect another chapter for some time either until I finish it or I get a sudden boost of motivation on this. So, I'll see ya later!**


End file.
